Your Star
by Seena58
Summary: It was almost the end of another season; round and round, time continues on. :One shot. Greece/Japan:


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings:** n/a

**A/N:** Originally written for the Giripan Exchange (on livejournal) back in February. Prompt was a combination of _something warm (feeling, landscape, corporeal sensation or other)_ and _something sweet (feeling, atmosphere or candy)_. Hm… yeah. In the end, I just let it write itself out.

**Your Star**

The snow had long since stopped falling, leaving a thin layer of white on top of buildings and the bare branches of trees. After spending the last few days practically shut in, Japan readily agreed with Greece's suggestion they go out for a walk. Aside from the fact that he was certain the other was tired of watching him press witnesses on-screen, it wouldn't hurt to pick up more supplies, he reasoned.

It had been a fairly quiet trip, if one chose to ignore the usual bustle of human activity within the city. Once Japan had bought what he decided was necessary to restock, they allowed their feet to carry them, visiting historical sites and lesser-known areas as they saw fit.

It was around midday when Japan stopped, turning just a little so he could watch Greece from the corner of his eye; the other nation did not seem to catch the movement, though, as he leaned against the wooden railing of the bridge they had been walking across.

He seemed intent on catching any movement beneath them, the water almost still, and Japan could not help but follow suit. As if aware of the two nations, there was a flash of scales as a fish moved sluggishly, soon obscured by the bridge itself once more. It would be a while yet before the river was truly thriving with life, Japan knew, even as the kitten by their feet tried to reach for the water below.

"How many do you think are down there?" Greece mused, gaze never breaking away.

There was another flash of movement and Japan shrugged. It was impossible to make an accurate count when most were practically hibernating, after all, "They have grown in population quite a bit since I first saw them, so it would be hard to say."

Greece nodded, accepting the answer, though Japan had the feeling that he could have replied with any number and it would have been fine; rather than wanting an answer, the Mediterranean nation merely wished for them to remain where they were, rather than continue their walk.

Of course, he had a tendency of coming to conclusions when unnecessary, and Japan would not have been surprised if this was merely another moment where he had read too much into the situation. It was not like they had anywhere in particular to be, and the place that had decided to stop at was pleasant enough.

Really, it was nice to be able to share such a sight with company; while many might have thought the weather left little to enjoy, there was a certain calmness that came with it. _It really was…_ He waved the thought away before he leaned against the bridge's railing, intent on catching sight of anymore fish as they drifted along lazily.

It had been a long time since Japan had found himself being able to spend time like this: always busy with one task or another, it was rare for him to find enough time to merely enjoy the scene, the _silence_ that came with it.

So even if it was just for a moment…

"Japan?"

"Hm?" The nation turned so that they were face to face, only half-aware that he probably should have been reprimanding himself for replying in such a rude manner. It seemed that Greece had found another train of thought he felt appropriate to share, even as he bent down to scoop the near-forgotten kitten into his arms.

"Winter is almost over," he said thoughtfully, free hand stroking the wriggling kitten until it calmed, content to remain where it was.

"And then spring will be upon us," Japan noted, nodding to himself as he watched a couple in the distance, but not really paying attention to them. It reminded him of a particular thought he had been toying with for the past few months, and he shrugged the remaining doubts away as he continued; "I suppose if you are not otherwise occupied… you might be interested in seeing the cherry blossoms?" _With me?_

Greece did not reply instantly and Japan had not expected him to, as the couple disappeared from sight. Time was intangible, and they were accustomed to the turn of nature; at how quickly the world around them seemed to change, while times not too long ago were soon forgotten, fragmented, as many people chose to focus on the present.

It was easier for them, Japan knew, as their lives were abysmally short in comparison to his own, and each day was faced with various conflicting emotions. They did not have the time to think and ponder over the past constantly, and in a way, he envied them; it all seemed much simpler, though they did not know it.

_Round and round in circles they would go…_

"If it's alright with you, I'd love to see them," Greece said, cutting the train of thought short, as he offered the island nation a slight smile. The kitten mewed at this, unhappy with the sudden lack of attention.

While he knew he should have been used to it by now (it was not like he had never had anyone smile at him before; Italy in particular never seemed to stop, optimistic to a fault) Japan felt the heat rush to his face as his heartbeat quickened. He fought back the reflexive urge to bury his face in his hands, telling himself that with the weather and his choice of attire, it would be hard to tell whether or not he was blushing. Such an act would only make his embarrassment more obvious, after all, and that was the last thing he needed.

Instead, he clasped his hands together, gaze shifting away from the other before he made matters worse for himself; "Of course it is alright with me, Greece-san." A small smile at the thought, though it was completely concealed by the scarf around his neck.

It was a little foolish, Japan told himself, to be relieved that his guest had accepted the simple invitation; not only that, but the almost strange sense of joy that accompanied it did little to help his train of thought. They were nations, after all, who witnessed the change in seasons with time itself and lived longer than any human could imagine. Japan had invited many different nations over the years, which made his current reaction a bizarre one.

That was not to say he did not appreciate it when someone accepted his invitation – company, even the lively sort that continued to baffle him, was always a nice change to his routine – and yet, when Greece became part of the equation… it was different.

Not _bad_ per se, just different, and Japan had no idea when he had begun to notice it, though he eventually chalked it up to occasional lapses in memory.

In the distance, two children skipped hand-in-hand, watched by their parents as they followed on behind. Though it was impossible to hear what might have been said, Japan could not help but think; _kagome kagome, kago no naka no tori wa…_

He pulled himself quickly away from the memories, though a glance at Greece confirmed that the other was more preoccupied with watching fish than paying attention to his actions, obvious or not. Tapping a finger lightly against the railing of the bridge, the hollow _clunk_ soon caught the brunet's attention.

The unspoken message was clear and Greece followed after Japan, while wood turned into concrete under their feet as they walked. Occasional flashes of colour – from handbags or phones, accessories and recently bought merchandise – seemed to surround them as people continued to make their way to a destination the nations could only begin to guess.

And while Japan knew he would never be completely comfortable in crowds, there was a familiarity in the hustle and bustle of his people that he enjoyed; they were _living_, to the best of their abilities, for better or for worse.

He turned at the lightest tug of his sleeve, unspoken question evident before he realised that Greece was looking elsewhere. Following his gaze, it did not take Japan long to work out what had caught the other's attention, and he approached the shop as a small group of students exited.

Japan observed the assortment of sweets before him thoughtfully, mentally calculating the prices; while there was no doubt in his mind of what he wished to buy, it never hurt to purchase a little more for the occasion. He glanced briefly to the side, and could not help but be slightly amused at how Greece, and the kitten now seated on his head, stared at the confectionaries intently.

"Do you have anything in particular in mind?" He asked, only to receive a vague shrug in reply. As if realising his response did not help all that much, the Mediterranean nation offered a somewhat awkward smile.

Returning the gesture, Japan stepped closer to take their order; he accepted the package with a murmur of thanks, before they continued on their way. It did not take long for the scenery to become more familiar once more for Greece, as the people around them chatted animatedly to their friends, while others gathered around shopfront windows.

It was like any other day, after all.

"We've got a long way to go," Greece said, out of the blue.

The plastic bags in his hands crinkled as his grip shifted, and Japan smiled, not really minding the start of another conversation, "But for us, there really is no end."

Greece nodded slightly, shifting his gaze to the buildings that surrounded them (the people all around them; converging and parting as required, a world where time never stood still), "Like our people, we will continue to learn and adapt as they do; emotions and views varying constantly, because nothing will stay the same in the end."

"And yet," Japan began, catching himself by surprise but continuing regardless, "throughout the years, Greece-san is still Greece-san." At the curious gaze levelled at him, the island nation ran a hand through his hair as he tried to banish the heated flush said attention caused, "That is to say, whether as a nation or an individual, or if the change is positive or negative… the one I met, all those years back, continues to stand before me today."

He paused, wondering if what he had just said made any sense at all. It was embarrassing enough to admit it about the nation beside him, and yet Japan had felt that attempting to clarify, even just a little, was what Greece deserved to hear. But as he glanced to the side to check the reaction his words received, he realised the other was nodding.

"Even if we were to part and never see each other for centuries," he murmured, "I know I would be able to recognise Japan at an instant."

Japan stopped walking at this, and it did not take long for Greece to follow suit, turning back with a curious expression in place. The crowded city streets had long since faded, and they were now surrounded by trees that would bloom in the coming weeks. The island nation glanced up at the sky, not quite ready to meet the other's gaze at that moment.

"But that could be said about any nation."

That particular train of thought, while completely logical (or as logical as it could be, in a world that was constantly advancing to an unseen future), seemed to spawn a strange sense of uncertainty in Japan, and he could not help but wonder as to why. It was true, after all; even if a millennia passed, he felt certain he would be capable of recognising his fellow nations at a single glance.

Then again, the mere concept of isolating oneself from the rest of the world – and now, of all times – was almost laughable, Japan knew. It was all hypothetical, in the end, and did not indicate any happenings in the future. Even as he told himself that, he became aware of Greece speaking once more.

"That's true; even when views and opinions change, even though people might get hurt because of these things and we can't help but feel useless… Even if we disagree, get frustrated, feel pride or pain…" He trailed off at that, thinking, before he offered Japan a smile (vague, unreadable; perhaps he wanted to say something that could not be put into words), "We are who we are, with a chance to watch the world change, for better or worse."

"So that, hopefully, we will learn from our mistakes," Japan murmured, as he remembered and wondered, for just a moment, what the present might have been like if he had been capable of changing the past. Not that it made a difference; even though there had been pain and so much suffering, for possibly foolish reasons, the present he was now a part of was beautiful and real.

There would always be problems – some small, others large – and the idea of a utopia was unattainable, but Japan could not deny the joy he had come to experience, and would continue to be a witness of, for as long as he lived. His people were what made him, as they threw themselves into the present and rarely looked back, and he could do nothing more than watch them, walk alongside them, as they learnt and progressed at their own pace.

It was all he could ask for.

"As long as we're willing to learn," Greece said, observing the sky above them, "we can do nothing more than walk forward."

"Even if it all seems impossible?" He asked, barest hint of an amused smile in place as the other nodded.

"It's only impossible if you stop altogether."

Japan pondered over the response; it was different, after all, with who and what they were compared to others around them. In the end, he could only nod. While he might not have completely understood those words, he had all the time in the world to think about it.

The plastic crinkled, as he used a hand to tug lightly at the scarf wrapped around his neck, before he spoke; "Perhaps that is true, but that does not mean we should lose ourselves thinking solely of the future. The present is just as important."

Greece bent down to pick up another cat that had just joined them, smiling as he turned back to face the other, "It's the least we can do."

And when he offered a free hand to Japan, it seemed too impolite to refuse such a simple gesture. Gloved hands curled into each other as they continued to walk down the almost-deserted road, caught up in the complexities of their minds (_neither quite knowing what the end result would be_).

Perhaps it was a little strange then, Japan thought, as he took in the familiar scene that now surrounded them. There were still a few weeks of winter left, and yet he was almost certain he could see the approach of spring.


End file.
